


Vowels as Foreplay

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrabble is a sexier game than most people realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vowels as Foreplay

"Your turn," Hutch said, leaning back from the Scrabble board to scoop up a forkful of biscuits and chicken gravy. "This stuff is great—I like the new fare Huggy's trying out."

"Claims it's his mama's secret recipe." Starsky hunkered over his rack of Scrabble letters, chin propped on his right hand, the tip of his pinkie tucked under his top lip. "Except I've met his mama and she couldn't boil water to make hot dogs."

"Soul food isn't the best nutritionally with cream gravies and fried okra, but adding a salad of fresh chard and dandelion greens," Hutch said, pointing with his fork at his dark leafy greens and a mound of bright yellow corn, kidney and lima beans. "Not to mention wonderful if not traditional additions like succotash make the selections much healthier." 

About to place a T and an H on the board adjacent to Hutch's W, Starsky paused, looking up at him in horror. "Hutch, eatin' healthy isn't supposed to be the …" He shuddered, putting down the letters and adding an E between the H and W. "Objective. It's down home eating, what do you call it—comfort food, the way our moms should have cooked."

"Not your mother, surely." Hutch frowned, taking another bite of his biscuits and gravy

"Well, no," Starsky conceded, picking three new letter tiles from the bank. "My mother made rugelach, latkes and brisket. Good food is good food." He waved his hand at his word on the board before digging into fried chicken with a side order of creamy cold slaw. 

"Thew?" Hutch raised an eyebrow at the word. He plopped an S at the end.

"Thews?" Starsky smirked, using his thumb to wipe a dollop of gravy from Hutch's mustache. "As in, Hutch's thews bulged as he punched out the slimy cretin who'd robbed the bank?"

"Not many can manage thews and cretin in the same sentence successfully." Hutch captured Starsky's thumb in his mouth, licking off the creamy goodness.

Starsky giggled, retrieving his thumb.

"You taste great with gravy," Hutch murmured. 

"And here you were trying to go vegetarian a little at a time by only havin' chicken gravy today," Starsky shook his drumstick at Hutch. "Eating me still declares you a carnivore." He bit down on the chicken, checking his letter tiles again.

"You're alive, vivacious and…tasty," Hutch said. "And there's very few calories in…"

"Semen." Starsky grinned triumphantly, lining slightly greasy letters in a row after Hutch's S. "E, M, E, N—and a triple word score, and some other points there that just sail way over your pitiful score. I win!"

"I demand a rematch!" Hutch stared in shock at the winning word. How had Starsky managed to have three E's in the last two words when there were already two Es on the board, used in Hutch's opening gambit: eyes. "You cheated! You had an extra E up your sleeve."

"Nothing there!" Starsky held up his arms, waving the drumstick in the air.

"Not now!" Hutch groused. "Starsky, that was low."

"Is it my fault there aren't enough useful vowels in this game?" Starsky retorted, scrambling back when Hutch lunged over the Scrabble board at him. "E's are important!"

"I'll give you an extra E!" Hutch threatened, grabbing his prey with a grin. He shoved Starsky into the carpet, Scrabble tiles scattering around them like confetti. This was even more fun than the board game! Starsky pretended to fight back, but he was laughing too hard to put up much resistance. Hutch shoved up Starsky's t-shirt and found his most ticklish spot under his left armpit. Watching Starsky's eyes light up with gleeful anticipation, Hutch fiendishly dug his fingers in.

"Eeeee!" Starsky shrieked. 

The End


End file.
